


Just the beginning

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Malediction, Curses, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Hospitalization, Love, Mama Earp - Freeform, Riddles, The Heir & The Saviour, wayhaught saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: It has been years since Purgatory had faced a massive threat and yet, Wynonna has this bad feeling which was twisting her guts. Waverly worried for her sister tries to change her mind with a family night around a nice dinner. What if this reunion becomes the trigger of everything? The cause of Wynonna biggest fear? The end of something way bigger than them or us?But no matter what, the Earp clan would never give up until they find happiness and peace for everyone.





	1. Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I needed to share a bit of my love for Wynonna. This character gave me so much confidence and courage that I needed to give her back a little.
> 
> This story is also for the incredible persons have met thank to that show.

So many years had passed since Bulshar’s war. It was, now, a bad memory that no one wanted to remember. A lot of people, innocent or not, had died under Bulshar’s reign of terror. The city’s scars were still healing even if life went on.

In Purgatory, life was finally starting to be peaceful. Nicole was back behind her Sheriff desk. Jeremy was back in his lab. Doc and Waverly had reopened the bar. Even, Wynonna returned to her patrols around town, enjoying, time to time, a little fight with the few revenants left.

Since Waverly was back from Heaven, it was like the light was back in their life. Nicole had lost the pain in her eyes and learned to smile again. Wynonna was calmer and more careful when she was around her little sister. Even Bobo and Doc find a way on the redemption road thanks to the one who was, now, called “the saviour.”

The truth is no one understood what happened back in Heaven. One day, Purgatory was crying their dead and Waverly, then the day after Bobo Del Rey appeared at the Sheriff station with an unconscious Waverly in his arms. Everyone thought that Bobo Del Rey was finally dead once and for all but according to Jeremy’s researches when Waverly freed Bobo from Bulshar’s control, their souls connected.

Waverly hadn’t been able to help more. She had no memories of her passage in Heaven. She only remembered the feeling of peace and calm that was enveloping her heart. Bobo only remembered the moment Waverly entered Heaven. He remembered the feeling invading his heart. He had to save Waverly, his Angel, no matter what. During his act of bravery, he lost his powers and became a simple mortal. He was, now, working with Doc and helping Jeremy when his revenant’s knowledge was needed.

We could say that life was back to normal but this word wasn’t in Purgatory’s dictionary. When Wynonna woke up that morning, she had this bad feeling twisting her guts. She felt something wrong was coming. She got up, trying to snuff out this gut feeling and started her day like any other. She started with a long and nice shower. Once she was ready, she took the road, driving toward Shorty where she was taking her breakfast, every morning. It became a tradition since Waverly’s return. A way to be sure that her little sister was still there and all this story wasn’t only a dream.

“Hello, there.” Said Wynonna dropping on her stool.

“Breakfast for my sister!” Ordered Waverly to the kitchen for Bobo.

“I’m on it.”

“It has been years and I’m still not used to Bobo’s kindness.”

“I know, right?” Said Waverly while pouring Wynonna a cup of coffee. “Nicole asked if you’ll come tonight for dinner. She is missing you.”

“I miss her too. I just don’t want to bother. You both have a lot on your plate and…”

“Nope! That is not an excuse. We love you, Wynonna and you are always welcome at home. We are living literally at one hundred meters from you and you never see each other, except for work.”

“Fine! I’ll come, tonight, but I swear if Calamity Jane bits me, I kill her.”

“Hey! She is an old lady, now! You were sitting at her place on the couch at that time, you should have known.”

“I forgot that Missy had her place on the couch.”

The two sisters laughed remembering these good moments at their houses. When Nicole and Waverly found each other again, they decided to finally move in together. Waverly was afraid to leave Wynonna alone, so, they made a compromise. They destroyed the barn and build a small house for their little family. Wynonna was still living at the homestead and could see from her window, her sister’s house.

“And a nice warrior breakfast for you, Wynonna.”

“Thanks, Bobo. Love the new hair.”

“I was missing the fresh shave sides. Waverly did it, this morning.” Said Bobo proudly, touching his hair, checking it was all at the right place. “She did a great job.”

“Yes, she did.”

Waverly may have lost her biological father in Bulshar’s war but she had found a new one in Bobo. After all, he saved her since she was born and made sure she was always safe before anyone. Being a father doesn’t always mean sharing the same blood and flesh. Bobo and Waverly was the evidence that no matter what could happen, love can rise from the darkest place of the world.

The police radio behind the bar started to crackle. Everyone got silent.

**_Car one for Sheriff Haught._ **

**_Sheriff Haught listening._ **

**_Fight on Main street in front of the Pussy Willow._ **

**_On-site in five._ **

Half of the Shorty was about to get up to fight when Nicole’s voice was heard again in the bar.

**_No need to come, guys, especially you, Wynonna. Just a few kids fighting over a girl. No revenant._ **

****

Everyone returned to their drinks and discussion while Wynonna refocused on her breakfast. She seemed preoccupied and Waverly wasn’t blind. In a second, the young Earp abandoned the glass she was drying. She took her sister’s hand over the bar and looked at her with those eyes who could make anyone talk.

“Don’t Waverly. It may work with Nicole and Bobo but…”

“Wynonna?”

“Fine. I have a bad feeling.”

“Bad feeling like you thought Nicole was cheating on me or bad feeling like Blushar is coming.”

“Second one.”

“But you know that he won’t come back, ever. You, Nicole, Jeremy and even Doc defeat him. For good this time. It had been more than ten years, now.”

“Fourteen years, seven months and twenty-three days. I know but the curse is still on and revenants are still stuck here. I’m still the freaking heir and enchained to this curse. I’m tired and I know that something is wrong, I feel it in my guts.”

“You miss her?”

“Every day. I dream of this day when I would be able to call her and hope that she would love me enough to forgive me, to forgive us.” Mumbled Wynonna drinking her coffee. “Ok, I have to go. See you, tonight. Love you, baby girl.”

Wynonna kissed her sister on the cheek and left the bar without another word. She always had trouble to talk about this massive secret which was crushing her heart for fifteen years, now. She erased the few lonely tears that were rolling down her face. She got on her bike and drove through town. She checked on the revenants, made a stop at the library where Robyn was working. She had a moment with the firefighters who invited her for their usual training. It wasn’t a secret that they enjoyed seeing her torturing the new recruits.

“Guys. Again?”

“Come on, passing the Wynonna test is a thing, you know it.”

“I’m not that young anymore.”

“Earp is forfeit? Really, we finally won?” asked a young man who wasn’t really confident on his feet.

“Not yet, kid.” Smiled Wynonna.

She knew she would regret it later but she was never the one to say “no” forever to a challenge. She dropped all of weapons and jackets. She was wearing a sleeveless crop top that was letting no place to the imagination and her athletic body could make some envious. She smirked toward the kid and invite him to fight.

After an hour of fighting and bruises, she went back on her bike and returned to her patrol. During that time, Nicole was torturing herself at the sheriff station. The two teenagers who fought for a girl were saying the same story. The girl had asked them a lot of questions about the Earp curse and the Earp sisters. One wanted to tell her everything around a drink while the other who had been saved a multiple time by Wynonna wasn’t trusting her and tried to stop his friend to spill everything about their saviour and heir just for the pretty blue eyes of a girl.

“You would be able to do a portrait of this girl?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you have someone who can draw.”

“Stay here.”

Both kids showed their handcuffed hands. Nicole smiled politely and got out of the room. An unknown woman who was asking questions about the Earp sisters, Nicole was clearly not ok about it. She called Bobo to keep an eye on Waverly before calling Wynonna.

“Call Bobo back and tell him to join you at the station. He can draw. I’ll call Doc and tell him to bring Waverly back home. I pass by the school and joined you at home.”

“Ok. I keep you updated.”

Wynonna dropped her bike at the bar and took Waverly pick-up after all she won’t need it if she was driving back home with Doc. She drove to Purgatory primary school and waited outside, leaning against the passenger side. She couldn’t help smiling seeing all the kids running into their parent's arms.

“Aunty Wynonna!” screamed two voices in one.

“Hey, are you my favourite tiny monsters?”

“Yes!”

“Can we get ice-cream? We won’t tell Mum! Rose and I had been really good today!”

“Fine but no word to your mothers. It’s our secret.”

“Secret!”

Rose and Anna jumped in the car and the three women went to their favourite spot to get ice-cream. Mint-Chocolate for Anna, boring vanilla for Rose and mango-passion for Wynonna. They enjoyed it in the back of the pick-up. Wynonna loved her nieces more than anything since they joined the family almost six years ago. Both kids’ parents died in a car accident when the girls hadn’t even turned one. Nicole was the first on-site and when she learned about the kids, she had to do something. Waverly was the one who said they should take them into their family and offer them all the love and protection they deserved. Wynonna felt in love with them in a second and the entire clan adopted them as their own. It’s how the orphan girls ended up with two uncles, one aunt and one grandpa who were living less than 100m from them.

“We should go home. We have to be there before your mum or…”

“She will know that we stopped for ice-cream.” Said Rose cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The twins and Wynonna arrived at the homestead at the same time as Nicole. Rose hid into Anna’s neck. The two sisters pouted.

“Oopsie, troubles.”

“You can go to the house, your mama and uncle Henry are already here. I hold your mum back.”

The two girls jumped from the car and ran to their house. Wynonna stopped to great Nicole at her police car’s door. She tried to charmed Nicole but the redhead knew her sister-in-law pretty well. Nice Wynonna when she was coming back from work meant only one thing: Her little princesses got the chance to eat ice-cream before dinner.

“Wynonna. I knew it the second you said you would pick them up from school. They didn’t saw you in weeks. They knew your weakness for their cute smiles.”

“It’s not my fault if my sister taught them how to get me with their puppy eyes. I almost resisted to their smiles.”

“No problem, I understand but if they are starving at 5 am, tomorrow, you’re the one I wake up to do their breakfast.”

The two sisters-in-law entered the house which was filled with laughter and happy calls for help. The two women looked at each other, it was synonymous of one thing, grandpa Bobo arrived before them at home and was playing with the girls.

“Hey, babe.” Said suddenly Waverly coming out from the kitchen. “How was your day.”

“Too long but thanks to Bobo we have a face for this mysterious woman.” Answered Nicole after stealing a kiss from her wife.

“Good. That’s good. Dinner is almost ready. Doc is working on the salad dressing. Feeling better, Wynonna?” Added Waverly hugging her sister.

“Still have it but feeling a bit better. Need help for something?”

“Except getting Bobo and the kids to the table, nope, we are good.”

The little family found themselves around the table, eating and chatting happily. The twins were the centre of the attention, everyone was listening about Rose future role in the school play or how Anna will probably join the ice hockey team even if deep down everyone knew that Waverly was against the idea terrified by it. Everyone was so in their bubble that they almost missed the knock on the door. Nicole was about to get up but Wynonna stopped her. She went letting the little girls telling their mothers their day. When the older Earp opened the door, no one was there. She was about to close the door when she saw it. A small necklace abandoned here, on the doormat. Wynonna kneeled and took it between her fingers. I was an ancient pendant representing an armed angel. Out of nowhere this terrible pain that was living in her guts, irradiated her entire body.

In the other room, Waverly started to be worried to not see her sister coming back to the table. After calling her twice without any answer, she got up decided to see what was happening at her doorstep. In the corridor, Wynonna was lying on the floor, crying out of pain in a foetal position. Waverly didn’t think twice and dropped to the floor next to her sister.

“Wynonna! Wynonna?” The older Earp was out of it. “Nicole!”

In less than two minutes, Bobo had taken the girls to their room and Henry and Nicole were next to Waverly. Wynonna was sweating and trembling still unconscious on the floor, crushing the unknown necklace in her hands.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know, she was like this when I arrived.” Said Waverly terrified.

“I call an ambulance.” Jumped Doc worried for the love of his life. “Don’t give up, Wynonna. We are here.”

“Did you hear, we are here, sis.”

Nicole hugged Waverly trying to reassure her. The younger Earp was playing with her sister’s hair, trying to stay calm while an emotional storm was raging inside her heart. Nicole was discreetly checking on Wynonna pulse. It was very slow but seemed steady.

When the ambulance arrived, Wynonna was finally back to reality but her words were slurred and incoherent. She was trembling and sweating like she was in withdrawal. Waverly refused to let her sister’s hand go and Nicole promised to join her at the hospital as soon as she had seen and talked to the girls.


	2. Patience & Peacemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is at the hospital, waiting for news about Wynonna. Will it be enough to explain the older Earp sister's state? Why is she in that state? How could the family help her? 
> 
> Will the family be strong enough and survive this obstacle or will it be the one too many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support for the first chapter.  
> Here is the second one.  
> I truly hope you'll enjoy it.  
> See you at the end.  
> T x.

At the hospital it was the rush, everyone was ready to receive the heir. Some interns were sure that the heir too tired to hold the curse on her back had tried to end it and failed it but after a couple of mean looks from Waverly those voices got quiet and everyone did their best to understand the situation. When the doctor responsible for Wynonna’s case arrived, the younger Earp jumped on her legs in a second.

“What is happening? Will she be ok? Did someone try to poison her? Or maybe killed her? Oh my god. No, her bad feeling, she was right. Something was happening and I didn’t believe her.”

“Waverly, breathe.” Whispered Nicole who just arrived with Doc. “Listen to the doctor.”

“I’m doctor Hamilton but you know me, now.” Tried to joke the doctor to calm the situation without great success.

“What happened to my sister-in-law?” Asked Nicole ignoring his joke.

“Miss Earp will be fine. We found this in her hand.” Said the doctor giving the necklace to Waverly. “We think it has a meaning to her. She refused to let it go until the drugs made their effects. She had an emotional breakdown.”

“No, no, it’s not possible! My sister is strong and…”

“Mrs Haught-Earp, your sister is a very strong and tough woman. We all know that. She is a great warrior and we are blessed to have her to protect us but the strongest persons are also the persons who are keeping everything inside to protect those who love them, to avoid them being worried or scared. Being strong and tough doesn’t mean being invincible. It is exactly what happened, today. She hadn’t been able to keep it inside and her organism just shut down.”

“What can we do?”

“You need to be patient and avoid any form of pity. She isn’t sick or dying. She will be fine, I promise you. She just needs time and to be heard.”

“Can we see her?” Asked Doc who wouldn’t succeed to call the raging storm inside him until he had seen her.

“Of course. That way.”

The doctor led them to Wynonna’s room and after being sure that everyone was ok, he left returning to his other patients. Nicole stayed back, leaving Doc and Waverly close to Wynonna. The older Earp was asleep but she seemed calmer and more peaceful than earlier. Doc sat in the chair next to the bed while Waverly found her place on the side of the bed.

“Ally…” Whispered Wynonna holding Waverly’s hand. “Ally.”

“Who’s Ally?” Asked Waverly with worries in her voice.

“I don’t know.” Said sadly Doc who felt once again left out of Wynonna’s life.

“Your daughter, Alice. It’s how she calls her when she talks about her.” Intervened Nicole. “I’m sorry, I’ve never said it before but…”

“No, Nicole. It’s good to know that she has someone to talk to.” Doc said with a sad smile. “That’s proved that she still cares and didn’t give up on her.”

“She didn’t. Never.”

“Do you think her situation is linked to Alice?” Asked Waverly playing with the necklace that she had in her other hand. “She had a bad feeling, this morning. I thought she was being paranoid. Do you think?”

“Sheriff Haught! I think it’s time.”

“I think you are right, Doc.”

Nicole stepped back further in the room and took on her phone. They needed to be sure that everything was fine on the other side of Purgatory’s limits. She tried a couple of times and each time, Nicole ended up on the voicemail.

**_You have reached the house of Gus and co, we are out for the moment. Try to call us later or leave a message and we will call you back when we aren’t on an adventure._ **

****

“Hey, Gus. It’s Nicole. Can you call me as soon as possible? It’s about your nieces.”

“I don’t like that.” Mumbled Waverly when Nicole hung off the phone. “Doc, do you recognise this necklace?”

“Yes, I offered it to Wynonna a long time ago. I thought she had lost it during one of her fights.”

Nicole was silent, typing frenetically on her phone. Waverly look at her with surprise. Why her wife was suddenly so silent and worried. What was happening in her head? Waverly got up from the bed, kissed Wynonna on her forehead and led Nicole outside of the room.

“Now, that we are alone. Talk. Now, Nicole. What does this necklace mean to Wynonna? Why are you suddenly so secretive? And stopped with that phone!” Said Waverly almost angry.

“If this necklace is here, there are three possibilities and neither of them is good.”

“I’m waiting…”

“Wynonna left it to me to put it in Alice cover before leaving her to Perry. Which means, either Alice or Gus is here or someone else knows and they are both in danger.”

“That’s why Wynonna fainted. She freaked out for her daughter.”

“I have to find the person who dropped it on our doorstep.” Said Nicole with urged.

“Go. I’ll explain everything to Doc and called Bobo to keep him updated.”

They kissed and Nicole left the hospital determined to find the end of that story. Sadly, Sheriff Haught had no evidence, no lead and went home empty-handed that night. When she arrived, she found Bobo asleep on the floor of the girls' room and the two girls snuggling in Anna’s bed. She shook Bobo and made sure that the man reached his house safely. She returned to the living room where Waverly was asleep hugging Wynonna leather jacket against her. She covered her wife with a cover before sitting on the sofa next to Waverly. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep in a second.

“Wynonna. Please. Wynonna. Stay with me.”

Nicole woke up immediately at her wife’s complains. She got up and tried to awake Waverly without success. She cuddled on the couch, holding Waverly tighter hoping for the younger Earp to relax. It took long minutes but Waverly got calmer and snuggled into Nicole’s arms. The night got finally peaceful.

The morning after, everything was almost perfect, Bobo took care of the twin’s breakfast, letting their two mothers sleep on the couch. He made sure that everything was in order before getting the girls ready for school. He was looking for Rose’s favourite sweater when Nicole’s phone started to ring. He tried to make it stopped but once again he wasn’t very talented with technology. The young sheriff Haught almost sent Waverly on the floor by trying to answer her phone.

“Sheriff Haught… Breathe Doctor Hamilton, I understand nothing!... What?... Check the security footage, I’m on my way.” Said Nicole jumping off the couch, waking up Waverly in the process this time.

“What is happening, babe?”

“Wynonna has disappeared from the hospital. I have to go.”

“I’m coming too… Wait! The girls? What time is it?”

“Hi, girls! I saw that everything was still in the dark at 7:30 am after breakfast, so I went to give a hand. I can drive them to school and join Jeremy at the station to help him with the security footage?”

“You’re an angel, Bobo.” Said Waverly kissing him on the cheek. “Girls, mums had to go for an emergency. Have a nice day, we love you.”

“Love you, Mum!”

“Love you, Mama!”

And a new crazy day was starting for the small village of Purgatory. Nicole went to the Hospital with Waverly, everything showed that Wynonna had left on her own. They were no traces of struggle or fight and the doctors who were taking care of her that night had testified that she was in full possession of her capacities and was already starting to complain about being forced to rest.

When the two lovers arrived at the sheriff station, Bobo and Jeremy were already focused on the security footage. Bobo had his eyes at two centimetres from the screen had it could help to see better while Jeremy was trying to wake up after he got pulled down his bed by a very worried Doc and Bobo. Doc on the other side of the room was trying to call Wynonna on her phone without success. At first, it rang and he was sent to voicemail but now, he was directly sent into Wynonna’s voicemail.

“Her phone is probably dead, mate. We need more eyes. Wynonna had a visitor last night and this visit seemed to be the reason she left without warning.”

“Show me!” Said Nicole with authority. “Waves, honey, can you get me the portrait sketch made by the two teenagers from yesterday?”

Waverly ran to Nicole’s office and retrieved was she was looking for. When she came back, the three men and Nicole were looking at four pictures of the same person. She teaser Bobo who was going lower trying to see under the hood.

“It’s not a skirt, Bobo, you won’t see it under.”

“Waverly!” Said Bobo shocked before smiling. “I was hoping to see her face.”

“I think that is her face!” Answered Nicole by showing the portrait brought by Waverly. “Yesterday, the kids, said that she was wearing a bandage on her right hand and was left-handed because she was holding the knife she had in her left hand.”

“The person has a bandage on her right hand. She seemed injured too. She is holding her ribs.” Added Jeremy following the girl on the security videos.

“We need to find her. We find her, we find Wynonna.” Concluded Waverly determined.

Henry and Nicole were patrolling downtown, while Waverly and Bobo were back at the bar to keep up on the rumours and information about Purgatory. Sadly, no one had seen this girl, it was like she was a ghost wandering around the city.

Waverly was pouring coffee into one of Bobo’s friend's cup when Wynonna appeared at the door. Waverly almost dropped the pot on the table before running into her sister’s arms. She hugged her with all of her strengths before slapping her on the shoulder.

“Ouch! What did I do to deserve that?”

“You ran away from the hospital, you disappeared in the middle of the night and you weren’t answering Doc’s calls. We got worried. Nicole and Doc are still looking for you!”

“I had a weird dream! I was scared for you all. I went to the homestead and no one was here, everything was pitch black and the doors were looked. So I went to the station, I only found Jeremy sound asleep and no one else. I went direct here.”

“What was so important for you to leave the hospital? You could have died. You have to rest. You were unconscious last night…”

“I think the curse is broken!”

“What?” Half of the bar said with shock and surprise.

“Everyone calmed down.” Intervened Waverly who was trying to organise her thoughts. “Bobo?”

“Yes, my Angel?”

“We need to check on something. Can you come with us outside?” Intervened Wynonna understanding her sister’s idea.

The little family went in the back alley of the Shorty and Wynonna got Peacemaker out of her holster. Bobo made a step back. He knew that Wynonna would never hurt him, anymore but his heart was always pounding when peacemaker was pointing in his direction. The older Earp smiled and turned the revolver’s handle toward Bobo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a little comment or a kudos.
> 
> Until next time,  
> With all my love,  
> T x.


	3. Love & Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of my first Wynonna Earp story. All the answers will be revealed. Do not be fooled by appearances. Sometimes the answers are under your eyes.
> 
> Let's hope that Wynonna and her family will finally find the peace they are looking for and deserve.
> 
> #Win4Wynonna was a beautiful gift... I may stay longer around. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to close this story. It was a first for me but probably not the last.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this last chapter and find the answers you were looking for.
> 
> I see you at the end.  
> T x.

_The little family went in the back alley of the Shorty and Wynonna got Peacemaker out of her holster. Bobo made a step back. He knew that Wynonna would never hurt him, anymore but his heart was always pounding when peacemaker was pointing in his direction. The older Earp smiled and turned the revolver’s handle toward Bobo._

“Take it.”

“You know that nothing will happen. I’m only human, now. Peacemaker only works when it is between an Earp heir or a magical creature.”

“That’s exactly the point I want to make.” Said Wynonna hopeful. “If you can shoot that bin over there, that’s mean the curse is finally broken.”

Bobo took Peacemaker in his hands and aimed toward the alley. His hands were shaking, as a former revenant, holding Peacemaker without burning or feeling pains was something surreal and powerful. He smiled and pulled the trigger, persuaded that nothing will happen. To everyone surprise, Peacemaker released a bullet like any other revolver would have done.

“How it’s possible?”

“The curse is broken. I don’t know how but it happened.”

“The only reason to break the curse would be that the Earp family had disappeared fully. But you are here and even that is not enough because your child is still somewhere.”

“But we can’t reach Aunt Gus. She isn’t answering the phone.” Said Waverly suddenly terrified.

“The necklace! I need the necklace, I found last night.”

“Why?”

“I left the hospital because someone went during the night. I was asleep but their voice woke me up. They talked about the necklace. They said, by bringing the necklace home, the baby girl ripped the veil. By reuniting the heir and her treasure the curse will be destroyed. I was afraid for Waverly.”

“I don’t understand, you got the necklace, yesterday. Nothing happened.”

“Something has changed, this morning. I felt it. I was different as if all the weight of the world had left my shoulder. I need that necklace.”

The two sisters were so focused on looking for the necklace in Waverly’s handbag that they didn’t realise that Bobo was walking back and forth in the alley as if he was possessed by a dark entity. He was mumbling about the treasure and his Angel, about a reunion and true love.

“Bobo! Robert!” Tried Wynonna. “Stop walking. You make me dizzy. We have the necklace. I gave it to Nicole who was supposed to put it inside my daughter’s covers.”

“I know, Waverly explained to me everything over the phone, last night. I think I’ve understood the riddle.”

“What? Like this?”

“It had been decades that I’m a part of this story, I start to understand how it works. What were the exact words you’ve heard?”

“She brought the necklace home; the baby girl ripped the veil. By reuniting the heir and her treasure the curse will be destroyed.”

“Baby girl is your sister. She did bring back the necklace at home last night. It could work but the riddle said THE baby girl, not baby girl.”

“I don’t see the difference.” Said the two sisters in one voice.

“Baby girl is a nickname like I call Waverly my Angel or she calls Nicole, honey or babe. Here, the riddle says the baby girl. It’s not a nickname but the description of the person we are looking for. By bringing the necklace to our home, the baby girl weakened the curse and when you found her, you broke the curse.”

“But I didn’t see anyone that night. The necklace was on the doormat. I just recognised Doc’s gift and I freaked out for Alice security.”

“You freaked out for your baby… girl. We are looking for Alice.”

“What no! It’s impossible. Gus wouldn’t have let her come back to Purgatory.” Said Wynonna terrified to imagine her daughter alone and afraid in the middle of Purgatory. “And even if she was in Purgatory, I would have recognised her if I had met her.”

“Except if you were asleep.” Added Waverly looking at Bobo, looking into her spiritual father if she was on the right tracks.

“You mean?”

“This person who knows how to hide pretty well. I bet you that she is your daughter, Alice.” Said Waverly showing the footage of the hospital camera on her phone. “This woman? My niece? She was looking for you, yesterday. Nicole didn’t want to bother you with that but now, I feel that…”

“I need to go see Aunt Gus, you need to find that girl! If it’s Alice, I…” Said Wynonna feeling suddenly dizzy. “Oh, shoot. I’m going to puke.”

Without warning, Bobo took Wynonna in his arms and brought her back inside. When the customers realised what was happening, they all tried to help. One got his jacket to make a pillow on the pool table. Another one brought a glass of water while a third one helped Bobo to lie down Wynonna on the pool table.

“I’m fine. Let me go. I need to find Aunt Gus.” Grunted Wynonna feeling even dizzier by using her energy to struggle. “Robert! Let me go.”

“If I let you, you’ll drop on a floor like one of Doc’s pancake on Sunday morning.”

“Waverly, I feel it. Something bad happened.” Cried Wynonna holding her sister’s hand.

“Ok. We will do something but first, I want you to eat and drink something. You need energy.”

Wynonna finally gave up and listened to Waverly and Bobo. She laid down a minute into the pool table. She smiled ironically, remember the last time she laid on that same table for Alice’s birth. She closed her eyes a second, trying to remember the face of her little girl who would soon turn 16.

While Wynonna was following her family requests, Doc and Nicole had given up on the researches. They understood quickly that the person they were looking for was really good at hiding. When she went back to the sheriff station, Jeremy had his eyes locked on his screen and was talking on the phone that was tucked between his ear and his shoulder.

“Shoot! No, that’s fine. We will find another way. Thank you, sir. Dammit!” Added Jeremy by throwing his phone on the desk.

“A problem, Jeremy?” Asked Doc worried for his little protégé.

“The girl came back to the hospital and went frantic when she didn’t find Wynonna in the room. She ran away almost immediately. We almost got her with the security guys but she disappeared outside the hospital. She ran fast even if she seemed still injured.”

“We will find her. You did your best, kid.” Added Nicole offering coffee to everyone.

Jeremy decided to work on the new pictures of the girl. He tried to find her approximate height and weight thanks to her surroundings in the video. He was hoping to find her in the police database thanks to that. Nicole was filling the incident report of the hospital while Doc was trying to rest a little. They were all pulled out from their task by someone entering the station, stumbling. Nicole immediately raised her gun. The woman raised one of her hand over her head while the other one was holding her ribs. Jeremy immediately recognised the woman from the video. He tried to come closer but Doc stopped him.

“Don’t move!”

“I… Mum…” Mumbled the woman before fainting into Nicole’s arms.

Doc took Nicole’s gun and put it on the desk behind them while Jeremy was helping Nicole to sit on the floor with the mumbling woman. She was way younger than she looked like on the portrait. She was clearly injured; blood was dripping on her right side. Nicole slowly opened the young girl zipper and raised the bottom of her tee-shirt to reveal an old dressing that was covered by dust and blood.

“Jeremy, call an ambulance. Doc, try to find me the first aid kit, it’s in my office.” Nicole gave orders without leaving the girl’s face with her eyes. “You need to stay with me. Try to keep your eyes open. Ok? Tell me, what’s your name?”

“Ally…”

“Hey, Ally, I’m Sheriff Haught but you can call me Nicole.”

“I know… You’re…”

“Hey, stay with me. I’m what?” Nicole tried to keep her awake by softly slapping her cheek. “Ally, I’m what? When does this freaking ambulance come?”

“It’s on its way!” Said Jeremy panicked.

“I’ve got it.” Screamed Doc entering the room again. “What do I do?”

“Get the dressing off. I can’t help you; my hands are busy.”

“Ok. Ok.” Said Doc following Nicole’s instruction. “You’ll see, kiddo, you’ll be safe. Sheriff Haught is the best.”

“Pa… Pa…”

“Breathe, slowly.” Invited Nicole thinking that Ally was complaining about the pain. “He will be quick.”

Doc was now compression the wound, trying to stop the bleeding when Ally took his wrist in her hand and squeezed it with all her strengths left. Doc and Nicole came closer afraid to miss the young woman’s words. She moistened her lips a couple of time before finding the strength to talk again despite the pain.

“I am… Alice Michelle… Papa…” Whispered the young woman before brushed her fingers against Doc’s moustache.

The second after she was out of it and had brought with her all the sound of the Earth. Nicole and Doc were looking at each other lost by the revelation. Jeremy wasn’t moving afraid to release a monster storm.

“Where is that ambulance. I can’t lose her! Not now, not ever!” Cried Doc holding his daughter’s unconscious body against his chest. “Come on, Alice. Please.”

Two minutes later, Doc and Nicole were following the gurney that was rolling the young woman into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedic guys was kneeling on the gurney over Alice’s chest realising CPR, praying her to come back from the dead.

“Doc! Go with her! I’ll call Wynonna and make sure that everyone joins us.”

“Thank you, Sheriff Haught.”

“That’s what family are for. Go!”

Waverly was about to give up and let go of Wynonna when her phone rang. She looked at Bobo with fear when she realised that it was Nicole calling. She shyly smiled at her with kindness and compassion. He nodded to reassure her. She answered with a trembling voice.

“Wait, Nicole! Slow down, I don't understand a thing.”

At the same moment, Wynonna was crying out of pain as if something was dragging her toward Hell. She was holding onto Bobo’s mantel as if her life was depending on it. The older man held on her tight, trying to sooth the pain. Waverly stuck between two emergency situations decided to take her own decision. She reassured Nicole, told her she loved her and hung off the phone.

“Now, that’s enough! We are going to the hospital.”

“No! Please, Waverly. I need to know what is happening to Gus and Alice.”

“Waverly, what is happening?”

“I feel like being Hermione in a Harry Potter’s movie but I lost my brain on the way! I thought Wynonna and that girl had a connection but I think it’s more like you and me when I freed you, Bobo.”

“You mean, she is suffering because the girl is suffering?”

“Yes. Nicole called, they found her or she found them. Nevermind, they are at the hospital and want that we join them.”

“I won’t go!” Mumbled Wynonna. “I need my daughter. She is in danger, I feel it. She is scared.”

“They found the girl, Wynonna. She may have the answers that you are looking for.”

Bobo didn’t wait for another second and like earlier, he took Wynonna in his arms and followed Waverly toward the car. Waverly didn’t like to drive, she was always scared but today, she had no other choice and drove as fast as she could toward Purgatory Hospital while Bobo was in the back of the car holding Wynonna in his arms. Nicole was waiting for them at the entrance while Doc was nowhere to be seen. Wynonna was leaning against Bobo side, in very bad shape. When a nurse tried to examine her, she refused and pushed her away.

“Sheriff Haught?”

“Yes?” Said Nicole getting up from her chair. “How is she doing?”

“She is stabilised. It was an ugly injury probably made by a knife. She will be ok and need a lot of rest. She is asking for Miss Earp.”

“Me?” Whispered Wynonna surprised.

“Yes. Henry Holliday. Sorry, I mean, your friend Doc is still with her, she refused for him to leave but she is asking for you.”

“Waverly?”

“I’m here.” Answered Waverly taking her sister’s hand in hers.

“Her room is at the hand of the corridor. Number 235.”

Bobo helped Waverly to walked Wynonna toward the room, leaving Nicole and Jeremy in the waiting room. They had to be patient and hoping for tomorrow to be a better day.

When the three of them arrived at the door, Bobo let Wynonna go. He made sure that she was steady before taking a couple of steps back. He didn’t know who was in that room but he knew that it wasn’t his fight or moment. He could feel it in his bones, Wynonna had to do it alone. Waverly took a little longer with her sister but when she saw Bobo’s look, she understood that she had to let her go for the moment.

“You’ll be ok?”

“You’re staying here?”

“Right behind the door. I’m not leaving.” Said Waverly kissing Wynonna on her forehead.”

Wynonna smiled, raised her head high, putting back on her heir armour pretending that everything was fine while she was dying inside. When she entered the room, she saw immediately Doc facing her. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed. He was holding the girl’s hand in his and has his eyes focused on her face waiting for her to wake-up. When Wynonna looked at the girl, her heart sank in a second. She ran to the bed and kneeled on the floor taking the girl’s free hand in hers.

“Is that? Is she? I…”

Doc got up in a second and was right by Wynonna side to hug her. The poor woman was completely lost, let all of her pain and love busted through her eyes. Doc kissed her multiple times on her hair to reassure and calm her down.

“She is so beautiful.”

“She has your eyes.” Whispered Doc with love and sweetness. “She found us and saved us.”

“I couldn’t protect her. I failed her.” Cried Wynonna into Doc’s neck.

“No, Wynonna. You did your best to give her the best life.”

“Papa…” Whispered a weak voice.

Doc got up in a second, helping Wynonna to do the same. Alice was trying to keep her tired eyes opened. She smiled shyly trying to reach her mother’s face. Wynonna came closer taking her daughter’s hand against her cheek. The two women were crying.

“I miss you so much, my babygirl. Look at you.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t save… her.”

“Chhhht, you are safe, now.” Whispered softly Wynonna.

“I know. Gus and I were happy but… They tried to rob the cafe… Gus… She…”

“We got it, Alice. It wasn’t your fault. You found us, we know, now.” Whispered Doc knowing that Wynonna wouldn’t be able to talk stroked by the pain. “You can finally rest and relax, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry.” Tried Wynonna. “You… I love you so much, my babygirl.”

“Love you< too, mama. Gus told me everything. I love you, both…”

Alice put her hand over her parents’ one. They didn’t realise that they were holding hands. Alice was smiling, she was exhausted but over the moon to have finally found her family. Doc and Wynonna were looking at her with so much love and pride that her heart was filled for the rest of her life.

“The curse and all. I can stay? You won’t send me back?”

“Never, babygirl. You are here, you stay, now.”

“It’s over.” Mumbled Alice closing her eyes, happily.

“No, my daughter. Oh, my beautiful daughter, it’s just the beginning.”

Doc was right, it was just the beginning. They would finally be able to live in peace. No more fight, no more death, on more surviving. From now on, their existence would be about love, family and life! They could finally live instead of surviving.

**_Love transcends death. That people we love touch our lives… even after they’re gone. (Jarod – The Pretender)_ **

_To Gus McCready. You’ve brought Alice back home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye but before I would like to thank you,  
> You, who stayed.  
> You, who comment and leave kudos.  
> You, who took the time to read.  
> You, to be you and kind.
> 
> I was afraid to enter a new fandom. But you were amazing with me, so if you allow me... I'm here and I stay.
> 
> It was a pleasure,  
> Until next time, be kind to one another. Take care of yourself.  
> With all my love,  
> Tesla. xo

**Author's Note:**

> So? Are we continuing the adventure?
> 
> What is happening to Wynonna? Where does the necklace come from? Who drops it here? And why?
> 
> Answer in the next chapter.  
> Until then, take care of yourself,
> 
> With all my love,  
> T x.


End file.
